Sabe lo que le gusta
by Kokonese
Summary: Konoha no entiende muchas cosas, demasiadas. Pero...él sabe lo que le gusta.


_**Sabe lo que le gusta**_

Konoha x Shintaro

Palabras: 779

Perdonar los horrores ortográficos.

 **Capítulo Único**

Bien.

Konoha no entendía algunas cosas, mejor dicho, no entendía gran parte de las cosas que lo rodeaban.

En realidad hubo una ocasión en la cual todo el Mekakushi Dan fue a ver una de los tantos conciertos que Momo daba; cuando acabo la presentación, Momo les dio paso a su camerino. Un vez dentro de este, todos los chicos empezaron a elogiar la espléndida presentación de la muchacha y lo lindo que iba vestida.

 _Konoha no entendió._ No comprendía porque la elogiaban. Siempre iba vestida casi igual: con un vestido naranja con detalles de otros colores y con muchos holanes.

Y el comentario de parte suya no se hizo esperar.

Fue algo así:

 _-¿Por qué felicitan a Momo-chan? Se ve igual a la vez anterior y la anterior a esa._

Si bien el comentario no fue hecho con la la intensión de herir, la rubia se echó a lloriquear como sólo ella lo sabe hacer. Konoha no comprendía el porqué de la reacción.

El pobre albino fue echado a patadas del cuarto, cortesía de Tsubomi.

Tiempo después comprendió que lo que había dicho había ofendido a la chica y a su estilo. Aun así, el pensamiento de las chicas se le antojaba muy complicado.

También hubo otra ocasión en la cual se encontraba sentado, solitariamente solito, en la sala de la guarida pensando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando de repente, empezó a escuchar ruidos raros provenientes del cuarto de Mary. Preso de la curiosidad, se encaminó a la habitación de la albina y, una vez enfrente de la puerta los sonidos se podían distinguir, eran como pequeños grititos agudos.

Preocupado, abrió la puerta de golpe. Dentro vio como Mary, acostada en un piso lleno de mangas, sostenía uno en especial, no sabía cuál era pero en la portada se podían distinguir a un chico de cabello negro que sonreía mientras abrazaba a un chico o chica(no sabía bien que era) de cabello rubio y con letras coloridas se leía _"LOVE STAGE!"._

Mary se quedó quieta, como una piedra. Lo miraba con la cara roja mientras tartamudean cosas incomprensibles. La pequeña se levantó torpemente y empujo a Konoha hasta sacarlo de su habitación, una tarea muy difícil.

Al día siguiente, cada vez que se topaba con Mary esta corría lejos de él.

Así ocurrieron estas, aparecieron más situaciones incómodas. Todas ellas causadas porque no entendía algunas cosas. A pesar de todos los chicos le tenían paciencia y se detenían a responder sus dudas, pero a veces simplemente lo mandaban al carajo. Sencillo.

Actualmente Konoha se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala con una laptop en las piernas. Hace poco Ene le había dicho que si no entendía algunas cosas podía buscarlas en internet. Ella le ayudaría si se le complicaba de algún modo la búsqueda.

Pero hoy estaba solo. Los chicos habían salido de paseo a petición de la menor de los Kisaragi.

Y por eso decidió resolver sus dudas solo. No quería incomodar a los demás; porque aunque su mirada no mostrara sentimiento alguno el si llegaba sentir ligeras cosas en su interior.

A todo esto, el muchacho había llegado a un test de personalidad donde le preguntaban sus gustos y demás.

Entonces empezó a pensar: _¿Qué es lo que le gusta?_

Le gusta comer. _Mucho._ Le encantan las brochetas.

También le gusta aprender. Es un gusto que ha ido adquiriendo.

Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Pero hay una cosa que le gusta más que las anteriores. Aún _**más**_ que la comida.

Le encanta, le fascina, _**le ama.**_

Ama recorrer con sus manos la tibia piel de Shintaro. Le gusta escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Al igual que le fascina sentir su cálido y estrecho interior.

Le encantan sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Le _enamora_ que el moreno pase tiempo a su lado y que le dedique una sonrisa sincera. Los dos, juntos.

Sí. Sin duda alguna es la cosa que más le gusta. Y es el tema del que más sabe.

El sonido de las llaves moviéndose en la cerradura lo trajo a la realidad. Ya habían regresado. Todos fueron entrando a la guarida cada uno de ellos sonriendo o con una expresión de cansancio, sobre todo Kido que tenía una expresión más seria de lo normal.

Muchos de los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron en la sala a charlar felizmente.

Konoha decidió cerrar la computadora, ya terminaría después.

Se sentía completamente lleno de felicidad pues el Kisaragi mayor se había sentado a su lado.

En la noche volvería a tomar a Shintaro entre sus brazos y besarlo por todos lados. Como ha él le gusta.


End file.
